omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- פילדוקס
Ma'at's Feather (Philodox Rank 1) ' ' According to Egyptian legend, if the heart of one of the dead was heavier than Ma'at's feather, she would feed it to the beast Ammit, destroying their soul entirely. If it was lighter, then the dead person was admitted to the afterlife. This Gift was first the province of Silent Strider Philodox (and is still most common amongst that tribe), but has spread throughout all of Garou society. It allows the Garou to sense the weight of a fallen Garou's soul and determine if he died as one of Gaia, or had fallen to the Wyrm. It is used to determine what rituals will be undertaken for the deceased, and is taught by a bird or lion spirit. System: If the Garou died in the service of Gaia, the Gift works automatically, revealing this to be so. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: נוסיס עלות: -- השפעה: מראה אם גארו מת היה נאמן לגאיה. במקרה שלא, יש צורך בבדיקה בשביל לדעת את גודל חטאי הדמות. רוח מלמדת: ציפורים או אריות ' ' Resist Pain (Philodox Rank 1) ' ' Through force of will, the Garou is able to ignore the pain of his wounds and continue acting normally. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System: The Garou, by spending one Willpower pint, may ignore all wound penalties for the duration of the scene. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות לא מושפעת מכאב ולא מקבלת מינוס לפעולות שלה בשל כאב הנגרם מאובדן נקודות בריאות. כנגד מתנות אשר גורמות לכאב מקבלת הדמות +3 לדירוג. רוח מלמדת: דוב ' ' Scent of the True Form (Philodox Rank 1) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to determine what a subject really is. This information is conveyed as an olfactory sensation - it is actually a scent of the target's true nature. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + מודעות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מגלה את הצורה האמיתית של משהו אשר צורתו שונתה או מוסוות. רוח מלמדת: כל משרת של גאיה ' ' Truth of Gaia (Philodox Rank 1) ' ' Philodox, as judges of the Litany, have the ability to sense whether others have spoken truth or falsehood. This Gift is taught by a Falcon- Gaffling. System: This Gift reveals only whether the target speaks the truth (as she knows it) or lies. זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + אמפטיה (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מגלה כאשר דבר שקר נאמר לייד הדמות רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Call to Duty (Philodox Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can summon spirits if she knows their names, and may give them one command. Only one command may be given; after it is carried out, the spirits will depart. Spirit names can be discovered either through personal acquaintance or the Gift: Name the Spirit (Lupus and Theurge). This Gift is taught by an Incarna avatar. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: מיוחד השפעה: הדמות מזמנת רוח אחת המשרתת את גאיה ונותנת לה פקודה אחת לבצע. על הדמות להכיר את הרוח אותה היא רוצה לזמן ולקרוא לה בשמה. בעזרת נקודת נוסיס יכולה הדמות לקרוא לכל הרוחות אשר משרתות את גאיה ברדיוס 3 ק"מ לעזור לה. במקרה זה אין צורך לדעת את שם הרוח. מתנה זאת לא מספקת דרך לדבר עם הרוחות. את זאת יש לארגן בנפרד. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של הרוחות הגדולות ' ' King of the Beasts (Philodox Rank 2) ' ' Specific animals, generally ones with which the Garou regularly associates, follow his commands willingly and unconditionally. They understand him and want to help. The Gift is taught by a Lion- or Falcon-spirit. System:. This power only works on one animal at a time, and it does not attract animals to the Garou's vicinity (see the Level Four Lupus Gift: Beast Life). זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: 2= קרוב משפחה, 4 = חיה שהדמות מטפלת בה, 6 = חיה זרה, 8 = חיה עויינת עלות: -- השפעה: חיה אחת שהדמות מכירה מבצעת את פקודותיה. רוח מלמדת: אריה או בז ' ' Sense of the Prey (Ragabash, Philodox, Ahroun Rank 2) ' ' The character, if he knows anything about his prey, can track it down as rapidly as he can travel. This unerring sense of direction operates anywhere, and is used to track spirits through the Umbra as well as to find beings on Earth. This Gift is taught by a Wolf- or Dog-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יודעת באיזה כיוון הטרף שלה נמצא. המתנה איננה מספרת לדמות מה המרחק למטרה ויש לעקוב אחרי התחושה עד שמגיעים לבסוף למטרה. דירוג המתנה יורד ככול שהמרחק גדול יותר, כולל מרחקים קונספטואליים באומברה. רק פילודוקסים ממש טובים מסוגלים לדעת את הכיוון למטרה שנמצאת בארצות רחוקות או במעמקי האומברה. המתנה לא מצויידת במנוע חיפוש, יש לדעת במדויק את מי מחפשים או שהיא לא תעבוד. לחפש את 'האיש במסכה שראיתי לפני רגע' יפסיק לעבוד ברגע שהאיש יוריד את המסכה. לחפש 'אחמד' לא יתן שום תוצאות, לעומת זאת לחפש את 'אחמד, זה שאני מכיר כי דיברנו לפני שבוע פנים אל פנים' יוביל לאדם המבוקש. רוח מלמדת: זאב או כלב ' ' Sense the Unnatural (Lupus, Philodox Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can sense any unnatural presence and determine its approximate strength and type. supernatural presences can include: magic, spirits, the Wyrm, wraiths, etc. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות או מודעות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת ההסתרה של המטרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בדברים על טבעיים ולהעריך את עוצמתם וסוגם הכללי. בעזרת טקס ניתן לזהות את העוצמה והסוג בצורה מדוייקת יותר. לא ניתן לראות בעזרת מתנה זאת דברים בלתי נראים אבל ניתן לחוש בנוכחות כללית באזור. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Strength of Purpose (Philodox Rank 2) ' ' Some Garou feel so strongly about their place in the pack, the tribe and the world that they can draw on this resolve in times of need. The Garou can pull new resolve from his deepest reserves. This Gift is taught by a Wolf-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: פעם בסצנה מסוגלת הדמות להחזיר לעצמה עד שלוש נקודות כוח רצון חד פעמיות רצון בהן השתמשה. לא ניתן לעבור את הדירוג הקבוע של הדמות על ידי מתנה זאת. ניתן להשתמש במתנה זאת עד שלוש פעמים ביממה, פעם אחת בסצנה. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Word of Honor (Silver Fang, Philodox Rank 2) ' ' To a Silver Fang, honour is everything. This Gift imbues a Garou's words with his honourable bearing. As long as the Garou speaks the truth, others believe him. An Eagle spirit teaches how to speak clear and true. System: Anyone who listens hears that the Gift user speaks true. Listeners are not necessarily inclined to obey the Garou or follow his suggestions, but the facts are clear. The Garou must speak the truth, or the Gift automatically backfires. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות קוראת בשמה של רוח כבוד לערוב שדבריה הם אמת. כל השומעים יודעים בליבם שהדברים שאמרה הדמות אמת הם. המתנה הזאת הפכה בשנים האחרונות נחלתם של פילודוקסים מכל השבטים ולא רק של כסופי הניבים. כל מי שמכיר מספיק את תרבות הגארו (2 ומעלה) יודע שדברים שנאמרו תחת השפעת המתנה הזאת מקבלים את חותם האמינות של רוחות הכבוד הגדולות של האומה. אם הדמות מנסה להגיד דברי שקר או אפילו חצאי אמת או עיוות של האמת תחת השפעת המתנה זאת היא תתקשה לדבר ואף עשויה להפוך אילמת עד אשר תגיד את האמת או תפסיק את פעולת המתנה. הבעת דעה ומתן פרשנות אישית של הדמות לא תושפע ע"י המתנה הזאת. המתנה רק תסמן כאמת דברים שיש לגביהם ודעות אובייקטיבית שהם אמת, לפחות עד כמה שהדמות מודעת. רוחות של כבוד קנאיות מאוד לגבי מילת הכבוד שלהן. גארו שנתפסו מזייפים את ההשפעות של מתנה זאת לא שורדים זמו רב. רוח מלמדת: נץ ' ' Curse the Betrayer (Philodox Rank 3) ' ' Anyone who cheats the Philodox pays for his dishonesty. After entering a pact with the Garou, bad luck follows anyone who violates the agreement (including the user). System: The Garou must enter a pact with someone. To seal the bargain and make the Gift active, the participants must shake hands, share a smoke or make a toast to seal the arrangement. Should either individual break the bargain, every 1 he rolls for the rest of the story is automatically considered a botch. An Honor-spirit teaches this Gift. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: כל מי שמפר את ההסכם האמור סובל מפרצים של מזל רע. רוח מלמדת: כבוד ' ' Sense Balance (Philodox Rank 3) ' ' As the arbitrators of the Garou Nation, the Philodox have developed an attunement with the precarious forces that balance the world and the individual alike. This Gift allows the user to detect an overabundance of any of the prime forces of the universe, whether Wyrm, Wyld or Weaver. It can point out a Bane manifestation at an industrial plant or mental instability in a packmate. A Cat-spirit teaches a friendly Garou this Gift in exchange for a warm fire and a promise not to chase her kin. System:. Wyrm manifestation feels dense and oily, Weaver presence feels cold and unyielding and Wyld energies feel warm and trembling. Such manifestations are more subtle than the ones detectable through such Gifts as Sense Wyrm. The Philodox must focus and be at peace for this Gift to work properly. Distractions, such as combat or exhaustion, disrupt any benefits of the Gift - the Garou can only find her own imbalance in such situations. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + מודעות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לחוש במאזן הכוחות אשר קיים בתוך דבר מסויים רוח מלמדת: חתול ' ' Weak Arm (Philodox Rank 3) ' ' Philodox are more attuned to others than are most Garou. Accordingly, they can use this perceptiveness against their foes. Merely watching an opponent's fighting style lets the Garou determine its strengths and weaknesses. This Gift is taught by a Snake- or Wind-spirit. System: This Gift can be only be used against a given foe once per scene, and the benefits are lost at the end of the scene. The Garou must concentrate for a full turn to use this Gift. זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + אומנויות לחימה כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מוסיף 3 נקודות אותן יכולה הדמות לחלק בין ההתקפה והנזק של ההתקפה הבאה שלה. רוח מלמדת: נחש או אוויר ' ' Wisdom of the Ancient Ways (Philodox Rank 3) ' ' All Garou have an innate connection to their ancestors, a form of racial unconscious accessible through intense meditation. The Garou, by tapping into these deep memories, can remember ancient facts and lore. This Gift is taught by a Garou Ancestor-spirit. System: The Garou must meditate for a short time, concentrating on the past. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + גלגולים קודמים (רקע) כנגד: 4= רקע היסטורי כללי, 6 = מידע שימושי, 8 = תשובות מפורטות ומלאות, 9 = חזיון מלא של נסיון העבר. עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות פונה לאבותיה לספר לה את שידוע להם בנושא אחד. ככול שהדירוג גבוה יותר, כך המידע מפורט יותר. ההבדל בין שימוש במתנה זאת לבין שימוש רגיל בגלגולים קודמים הוא ההבדל בין לשמוע סיפורים על משהו לבין לזכור באופן אישי איך זה היה ומה בדיוק קרה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Power of the Ways (Philodox Rank 4) ' ' This Gift enables a Philodox to draw energy to replenish themselves from the ephemera of the Umbra. Only one attempt may be made per day - the nearby ephemera takes some time to regenerate. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: פעם ביממה יכולה הדמות להוסיף 3 לדירוג הקבוע של הזעם, כוח רצון או נוסיס שלה, יש לבחור את התכונה המיועדת במהלך הטקס. הנקודות הנוספות מתפוגגות לאחר סצינה אחת. הן כוללות גם נקודות זמניות בהתאם. לא ניתן להעלות בעזרת מתנה זאת את הדירוג הקבוע מעל ל-10. יש לבצע את הטקס באומברה במקום שאיננו מזוהם. רוח מלמדת: לוויתן ' ' Roll Over (Philodox Rank 4) ' ' The Garou has such a commanding presence that those encountered readily submit to her. Should she succeed in a test of wills, she dominates her foe, causing humans to fall to their knees, wolves to roll on their backs, etc. This Gift is taught by a Lion- or Wolf-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: בפקודה אחת מסוגלת הדמות לגרום לקורבן אחד להראות כניעה כלפיה. גארו אשר יושפעו ע"י המתנה יחשפו צוואר ויישארו כנועים לשארית הסצנה. תחת השפעת המתנה ניתן לפצוע את הקורבן באופן סמלי כפי שנעשה לפעמים בטקסי כניעה. הכניעה הזאת נחשבת כניעה מכובדת, לא לקבל אותה ולגרום יותר מנקודת נזק סמלית או להשתמש במתנה בשביל לקבל יתרון על הקורבן בקרב יהיה שבירה של הליטאני וגם שבירה של השפעת המתנה. אבל כמובן שאף פילודוקס מכובד לא יעשה דבר שכזה. רוח מלמדת: אריה או זאב ' ' Scent of Beyond (Philodox Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can bring all his senses to bear on one spot (even an Umbral site) with which he is familiar, no matter how far away that spot is. The Garou sense the site from a point of view as if he were standing in the middle of the area being scanned. This Gift is taught by a Bird-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות חשה את המתרחש במקום מוכר אחר כאילו היא נמצאת שם. רוח מלמדת: ציפור ' ' Take the True Form (Philodox Rank 4) ' ' The Philodox with this power can force a Garou into her breed form. This Gift is especially useful to abate a frenzy, prevent damage from silver or take a combative advantage. A wolf-spirit teaches a worthy Philodox the workings of this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הקורבן משתנה לצורתו הטבעית ונשאר בה למשך לפחות 3 תורות. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Diplomatic Immunity (Philodox, Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords Rank 5) ' ' This Gift enables the Garou to walk about in the middle of a hostile group without provoking the outbreak of hostilities. The Garou can enter a caern belonging to a rival or walk openly into the middle of a group of Black Spiral Dancers in order to retrieve something or deliver a message. The Garou surrounds herself with an aura of "neutrality" that negates her enemies' or rivals' animosity long enough to accomplish her task and leave without incident. The Gift only lasts for one scene, after which all bets are off. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות יכולה להיכנס לטריטוריה של אויביה, להסתובב בתוכה ולתקשר עמם בשלום ובבטחה. המתנה פועלת למשך יום שלם. או עד שהדמות תוקפת או מנסה להזיק בדרך כלשהי לאויביה. המתנה לא נשברת אם הדמות מותקפת ומתגוננת באופן פאסיבי. במהלך השהות שלה בשטח האויב יכולה הדמות לקחת דברים שהיא מוצאת שם אבל לא חפצים אשר מקודשים או קשורים למי מהאויבים. רוח מלמדת: קוקיה ' ' Geas (Philodox Rank 5) ' ' A Geas causes others to do a Garou's bidding, though the Geas-layer cannot make the targets act contrary to their basic instincts (such as self preservation). Thus, she could send a group on a quest, but could not make its members attack and try to kill each other - unless they were psychotics or werewolves without pack bonds. This Gift is taught by an Incarna avatar. System: The compulsion of the geas continues until the quest is finished or the subject drops to incapacitated level form damage inflicted while in pursuit of the quest. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + דרגת מוניטין כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הקורבנות חייבים לבצע את המשימה אשר הוטלה עליהם. ניתן להטיל משימה זאת על להקה שלמה כאילו היו איש אחד. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של אחת הרוחות הגדולות ' ' Wall of Granite (Philodox Rank 5) ' ' Philodox have a stronger relationship with the elementals of the earth than do other Garou, for just as the earth upholds those upon it, the Philodox uphold their people's ways. While in contact with earth or rock, the Philodox can invoke a wall to protect himself. This wall will move with the Garou, defending him from all angles. This Gift is taught by earth elementals. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: האדמה זזה להגן על הדמות ויוצרת קירות בגודל 5X5 מטר עבור כל נקודת נוסיס שהושקעה. יש לגרום לקירות 10 נקודות נזק על מנת לעבור אותם והם זזים עם הדמות למשך שארית הסצנה. לא ניתן ליצור שכבות כפולות של הקירות. הקירות מפריעים גם לדמות לתקוף דרכם ובאותה המידה. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה